Under a Full Moon
by Babaganosh-1408
Summary: What if Hama escaped prison seeking revenge on Katara? Rated T just to be safe.


Ok now this is my very first fanfic that I have ever written so please be nice. Constructive criticism is great though.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender. If I did, I would be famous but I'm not :(

**Chapter 1**

_She left the insane teenage girl lying there on her knees; her hands chained to the drain. Blue fire angrily stormed out of her mouth and nose._

_"Zuko," Katara cried out while she ran towards the fallen boy._

_He had taken the blow for her, and now he lay in a heap on the ground._

_She knelt down beside him and tried to heal the horrible wound on his chest. Her hands glowed a beautiful light blue and as she did this, Zuko stirred. He slowly opened his golden eyes to meet a sobbing girl above him._

_"Katara?"_

_"Oh, Zuko," she cried as she pulled him into an embrace_

_"Thank you," he said sincerely_

_"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," Katara stated._

_Suddenly Azula broke free of her chains and laughed at the two. "You and your friends will _never_ stop me," She yelled at them," You will all pay for what you have done! I swear that I will hunt you down one by one and kill you all! You will never know what's coming to you until it's to late! I'll make sure of that," and with that said, she jumped high into the air and produced a giant blue flame while laughing hysterically. It danced around her for a moment before engulfing her in mid air. The next thing Katara knew, she was gone. Azula had escaped and in her place laid the bodies of all her friends and loved ones. Blood dripped from their mouths and bodies. It was all over the place and made Katara feel sick in the stomach._

_Azula instantly appeared in front of her and laughed insanely. She gave Katara a shove, and was pushed backwards into a deep dark hole. She could still see Azula laughing with triumph as her world spun out of control. In front of her eyes was a blur of colors and then all of a sudden, she hit something hard and sharp and closed her eyes to greet the blackness._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara sat up in her bed panting: her hair matted down with sweat. She lay back down in her bed and waited until her heartbeat went back to its normal pace. It had only been a dream. Or more like a nightmare. Azula was locked up right now in the Fire Nation Prison. She hadn't escaped, and she hadn't killed all her friends and loved ones.

Katara closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. She twisted and turned in her bed, but just couldn't keep the image of her friends' dead bodies in a heap on the ground out of her mind. She sat up and looked out the window. In the distance she could see a figure of someone walking on a path that led to the prison.

_Who the heck is that? And why are they headed towards the prison in the middle of the night?_

Katara walked out of her room, through the Fire Nation halls of the royal palace, and into the cool night air. She then walked down the dirt path that led towards the prison. The moon was at it's fullest tonight and shone down on her: illuminating the path up ahead. She deeply breathed in the crisp air around her and it seemed to calm down her nerves. She was beginning to feel more at peace, but that did not last long. For a small distance away from her, again she saw the cloaked figure walking on up ahead of her_._

_What kind of a person would do that? Someone who doesn't want anyone to know they're there_

Katara could see now, as she got closer that the cloaked stranger was wearing red and by his figure, it wasn't hard to tell that the stranger was a man. And a strong one by the looks of it.

_So he's from the Fire Nation. What if he's dangerous? For all I know he could be here to break someone out. Maybe even Azula. Then again, I have no proof._

Even though it was true that Katara had no proof that this man was dangerous, she still could not keep her suspicions down. And if he really was dangerous, Katara was a master waterbender. She probably had a good chance of kicking his butt in a fight.

She slowly and cautiously walked up to the cloaked man. He didn't even seem to notice her presence though she was right beside him. At least she was trying to. His long strides were hard to keep up with. He was clearly in deep thought and unfortunately Katara couldn't get a good view of his face.

She slowly reached out her hand towards the man and lightly touched his shoulder. Her heart pounding faster and faster.

Apparently the man had thought that he was alone and had wanted it to stay that way because when Katara had touched him, he had grabbed her wrist. The next thing she knew was that she had been pulled around so that her arms were pinned behind her back. She couldn't bend her way out.

"Who are you and wha…" the stranger trailed off. Katara knew that voice anywhere. It was one that she had once despised but had grown to be trustworthy. The strange man in the cloak was none other than Zuko. Fire Lord of his nation.


End file.
